The present invention relates to a damping force control device for use in a suspension system of a vehicle which serves for improving the ride quality and the steering stability of the vehicle.
In the conventional damping force control device, a shock absorber is set to be operated based on the vehicle speed and the vibrating condition of each wheel. This leads to poor ride quality in the vehicle since vibration is easily transmitted from the road surface to the vehicle body.